Bane (Arkhamverse)
Determined to prove his worth, Bane became one of eight assassins seeking to collect a $50 million bounty placed on Batman. As his rivals fall one by one, Bane correctly deduces that Batman will be coming after the Joker, who has taken the Royal Hotel hostage. They enact a scheme to entrap the Dark Knight, with Bane grudgingly agreeing to let the Joker have some fun with him first. Batman and Bane first appear to be evenly matched during their first fight, but a GCPD task force interrupt the proceedings before a clear victor can be established. Bane escapes in an attack chopper, while the Joker is captured. However, Bane has deduced Batman's true identity and breaks into the Batcave, brutally beating Alfred and nearly killing him. Eager to gain an edge, he attempts to create a more potent variant of Venom, using his own henchmen as guinea pigs. To his dismay, the research keeps yielding the same result, increased strength at the cost of sanity. When the Joker incites a riot at Blackgate Penitentiary, Bane infiltrates the facility, knowing that Batman will attempt to defuse the situation. The Joker has the two enemies engage in gladiatorial combat to the death. When he fails to gain a tactical advantage against Batman, Bane uses the refined version of Venom, greatly increasing his size and strength, but destroying his sanity in the process. Batman narrowly defeats him, with the help of Electrocutioner's shock gloves. He is subsequently incarcerated at Blackgate. Arkham Asylum In time, Bane's sanity returned, and he escaped confinement and continued his efforts to refine the Venom formula. Adopting a more subtle approach in his revenge, Bane engineered a mass breakout in Arkham Asylum, knowing that Batman would push himself to his limits recapturing all the inmates. Several weeks later, after most of the escapees had been caught, Bane ambushed an exhausted Batman and broke his spine. But Batman recovered and managed to best Bane by again cutting off his Venom supply. Bane was subsequently recaptured and quietly brought to Arkham Asylum so that Dr. Penelope Young could study him and the effects of Venom on the human body. He quickly became a guinea pig for Titan, a hybrid of Bane's refined super Venom and Poison Ivy's plant toxins. When discussing the Titan Project in public, Bane's involvement was kept secret, and he was referred to only as "Patient X". Officially, Bane was listed as an escapee from Blackgate Penitentiary. Just before the Joker's takeover of the asylum, Harley Quinn made her way to Bane's room and sedated him in order to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. The Joker had Commissioner Gordon kidnapped and taken to the Medical Center where Bane was being held, drained of Venom and left withered and helpless. After rescuing Gordon, Batman entered Bane's holding room. Bane begged Batman to cut him down, in hopes of getting revenge on Dr. Young, but before he could do so, the Joker activated Bane's chemical storage tank, infusing him with Titan and returning his immense strength to him. Bane then attacked Batman and threw him through a wall into the Boiler Room. Bane and Batman battled it out with the interference of the Joker's goons. Eventually, Batman cut Bane's Venom supply as the room collapsed upon itself. Batman escaped through a manhole to the surface where he reunited with Gordon. Bane managed to reattach his main valve and smashed his way to the surface, grabbing a hold of Batman and claiming that after he "breaks" Batman, the "bruja" (Dr. Young) would be next. Batman then summoned the Batmobile by remote control to their position and kicked Bane in its path. The Batmobile crashed into Bane, hurling him into the sea. In one of the three post-credits scenes, Bane emerges from the water by the docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. Arkham City Bane is heavily involved in a sidequest in Arkham City, none the worse for being hit by the Batmobile. He has set up camp inside an old toy factory, and he is hunting canisters of Titan which were smuggled off of Arkham Island. He also set up a distress flare. Batman investigated and Bane enlisted the Dark Knight in destroying canisters--Batman takes six, and Bane takes the other six. Batman found the canisters in the possession of Penguin and Joker, and fought against a few transformed henchmen. After accounting for his share, Batman returned to the factory, one step ahead of a large detail of Tyger security guards. Batman and Bane fought alongside each other for once, to defeat the guards. When the dust settled, Bane revealed he had brought his allotted canisters back, intending to hoard Titan for his own use. One of the Arkham City stories reveals he had been humiliated by Joker, who had used Titan again specifically to fight Bane, and became determined to never suffer that defeat again. Bane made the mistake of trying to charge Batman head-on, and was trapped into a side room of the teddy bear factory, where he was left to cool his heels until he could be collected at a later date. | Powers = * : Thanks to Venom, Bane's muscles are strengthened and are able to endure more strain and use than usual. * : Another benefit to Venom enhancing his body, is that his muscle have been toughened, allowing him to endure simple and weak attacks and physical trauma without much of a problem. | Abilities = * : Thanks to the living hell of the Santa Prisca prison, Bane built his body up to perfection. Self-taught in how to fight, Bane is more than a match for Batman without Venom. When using it, he is even more deadly as a single punch can severely damage Batman's health. * : Bane has attempted for years to create a serum similar to Venom that will sate his addiction and give him a permanent increase in strength. He created TN-1, which fell below his expectations. Thanks to its side-effects, he was never able to try again due to becoming dumber. * : In his early years, Bane was an excellent strategist. He was even able to deduce who the Batman was under his mask. * | Weaknesses = * : Though still intelligent, Bane's intelligence has been severely hampered by his use of the "TN-1" prototype to Titan,Batman: Arkham Origins a condition that appears cumulative with his continually growing Venom addiction. * : Bane is addicted to the Venom he uses. * Reliance on Storage Tank: Bane has a storage tank of Venom on his back, which is used to sustain his large frame. | Equipment = * Venom: A super steroid which increases the strength of whoever uses it. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bane has been voiced by three actors over the Arkhamverse projects: ** Fred Tatasciore voiced the character for the first two games, Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. ** J.B. Blanc voiced him for the third game, Batman: Arkham Origins. ** John DiMaggio voiced him for the animated film Batman: Assault on Arkham. | Trivia = * Bane constantly shouts to Batman "I will break you!". This is a reference to his famous line in Knightfall where he broke Batman's back. If the player is beaten by Bane, a game over animation will play of Bane breaking Batman's back in the same fashion. * Bane has a metal brace surgically attached to his lower back, to help with burn of his large muscles. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Bane (comics) | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Drug Users Category:Mercenaries